Final Fantasy VII: Escaping Calamity
by Kingmunkey
Summary: Set 5 years after the original game, including AC and DoC. A new evil is starting to grow, what must a man do to save his family. I'm not so good at summaries. But Reviews are very nice if you read plz review


_So I have written a Harry Potter Story and now I want to try at a FF7 story, because FF7 was freaking amazing. Well anyways I might expand on some parts of this chapter later. But Reviews plz_

_**Final Fantasy VII: Escaping Calamity**_

**Chapter 1: Some People Never Change**

The sounds of the motorcycle's engine can be heard from miles away, as the man whom is driving it's blonde hair blows in the air, as he opens a compartment from his motorcycle and his six oversized swords which when combined make up his ultimate sword The First Tsurugi. The man was wearing a black outfit that had a wolf emblem on his shirt and his black pauldron on his, along with a pear of goggles so that dirt does not enter his bright blue eyes. He grabs one and pulls it out as he stares at his destination. A group of monsters that he had been called about and asked to deal with.

As the man neared his targets he noticed that he was close to a familiar spot, as the man looked to his left hi could see the spot where his friend had been laid to rest, along with his old sword, the Buster Sword. When he got close to the monsters he realized that they were wolf-like creatures, that had purple colored fur, and were running along a road in a pack of five.

As the mako blue-eyed man rode his bike along the road he came close to the wolves, he swerved to the left around one of them as he had taken his sword and readied it for when the wolf attacked, as the wolf then jumped after him he almost instantly took his sword and sliced through the wolf like creature, slicing its head in to and its body falling limp on the warm dirt road now covered in blood, its' blood squirted out and landed on his bike, just before it had hit the ground. As the other four seen what had just happened two of them run away going to the right as the other two that were left stayed in place.

The spiky haired man sped up on his bike getting in front of the remaining two monsters as he swerved and turned straight around still in the same place reading his sword. The creatures ran and jumped their fangs and claws glowing white as one of their claws almost connects with his shoulder before he swung his sword with amazing speed and sliced the first ones head clean off as its body collides with the other one jumping right behind it. And both bodies fall to the ground, he speeds up and goes right past the still alive wolf and runs his blade against the ground just enough so that when he passes the creature his sword slashes across the back.

He then starts to head back to his home where as he is to collect the reward the man over the phone promised. He noticed the spot where his friend had been buried and he drove his bike over. He got of his bike as to pay respect to his friend, as he removed the sword from the ground and decided to just wield it once more just to remember what it was like. Then he heard a ringing coming from his pocket, he grabbed for his phone as he looked at his phone to see whom it was. As he flipped it open the voice on the other end could be heard.

"Did you get the job done?" The man said from the other end.

"Next time give me something hard Reno." Reno from the other end starts to laugh. "Alright then Cloud I'll meet you over at Tifa's bar." Reno then hung up the phone and Cloud shut his and put it back in his pocket.

As he set the sword that 5 years ago he himself once used to defeat one of the strongest men ever to live. And how 3 years ago he fought him once more.

"Well Zack see ya later."

As Cloud then got back on Fenrir he started the engine and started to drive off. As he drove by Midgar, he could see the destruction that had been caused by Meteor 5 years ago, Sephiroth and his Remnants 3 years ago, and Deepground 2 years ago. It is still run down but Reeve and Rufus are working together to return the city that never sleeps back to the way it used to be.

Cloud eventually made his way to Edge city, the city that was built for those whom had no where else to go after Midgar was destroyed. Once he made it to the bar He parked his bike and went to open the door and right before he did Reno was thrown out of the window.

Cloud walked over to the Red head whom has not changed at all since he has known him.

Some blonde haired girl came out from the door to the bar as she was cussing and screaming at the goggled man. "God Damn Bastard grabbing my ass like that I should kill you for that." She said to him as she walked off. "Reno you should know by now not to grab every woman's ass you see." He said to him as he picked him up off the ground. "Damn I like her, feisty one ain't she. Oh, Here you go Cloud." He said as he handed Cloud 1,000 gil, and placing one hand on his back with his other hand.

"1,000 gil Reno, I made more money with my delivery services. Next time its gonna be 2,000." Reno sighed as he wiped some dirt of his Turks outfit, which he keeps unkempt unlike the rest of the Turks.

He then pulled something out from his pocket read it, and smiled. "Ok, sorry Cloud but I gotta go, I'm supposed to be meeting someone, I mean Rufus." He said as he started to run off in the opposite direction from where Rufus would be at.

"Some people never change."


End file.
